Episode 5006 (29 January 2015)
Synopsis Linda’s determined to host a karaoke night to show the Carters are back in business. Mick rallies the kids to be supportive, but Lee and Nancy are more worried about the paternity of the baby. Linda shuts down Nancy’s suggestion of a paternity test, insisting they know the baby’s Mick’s. At Patrick’s, Shirley overhears Kim enthusing about karaoke night and thinks it would feel wrong without Dean, fuming that he’s having to dodge work to avoid gossip because of Linda. Kim and Denise encourage Shirley to show Linda she’s not winning. On Bridge Street, a furious Mick clocks Dean and Lee ushers him inside, wary. In the café, Shirley does her best to boost Dean and tells him to hold his head high, convinced the police took no notice of Linda’s accusation. Dean agrees they would’ve shown up by now and is buoyed. In the Vic, Mick seethes that Dean’s getting on with life. Lee doesn’t know what to tell Whitney, who’s heard rumours. Mick’s in awe of Linda’s ability to put on a brave face for the family. Meanwhile, Dean catches Lola in deserted Blades taking a selfie, determinedly informing her he’s back for good. Later, Dean spots Lily walking home from school with Whitney; Lily’s delighted to see Dean but Whitney frostily informs him she knows of his affair with Linda. When Dean protests that it takes two, Whitney agrees to tell Stacey he was asking after her. Lola teases Dean when he admits he misses Stacey. Dean’s delighted when Stacey arrives, but it’s just to warn him away from Lily and reveal she’s given a statement to the police. Meanwhile, Linda preps for the Karaoke night, handing out free drinks and chatting with Mo, Whitney and Carol. Whitney suspects something’s not right. Linda’s rattled when Shirley arrives with Kim, Denise and Patrick but paints on a front. Meanwhile, Dean sits alone in empty Blades. The karaoke gets underway but Shirley doesn’t feel right without Dean and slips out. Kim sings ‘Big Spender’. Whitney tries to get Lee to tell her the truth but he clams up. Linda pales when Dean strolls in, approaches Denise and calmly offers to get the drinks in. Bristling, Mick quietly orders Dean to get out just as Shirley hurries in and drags Dean out. Dean emerges from the Vic to find the police waiting and is arrested by DC Franklin on suspicion of serious sexual assault. The Carters watch, shocked. Mick takes Linda in his arms, reassuring her it’s over. Linda locks eyes with Dean as he’s cuffed and led away. Shabnam apologises to Stacey for behaving like a lunatic, and reluctantly agrees to help her babysit to make amends. As Shabnam chooses sweets for the kids, Stacey grins they’re due a catch up, to Shabnam’s alarm. Later, Shabnam sits awkwardly with the kids amidst a mess of toys. Lily tries on Shabnam’s headscarf and wonders if she’s got a boyfriend. Shabnam jokes all boys are smelly. Later, Stacey tentatively broaches the subject of Kush; Shabnam thinks she’s a hypocrite and shouldn’t be wearing hijab. Stacey comforts that everyone makes mistakes. As she cradles Ernie, Shabnam breaks down and admits she’s done it before. Stacey beseeches Shabnam to confide in her. In tears, Shabnam pulls a newspaper clipping from her purse bearing the headline ‘Doorstep Baby’ - she had a daughter and gave her away. Shocked, Stacey tries to convince her to stay but she hurries out, leaving the clipping behind. At the Masoods’, Stacey bangs on the door as Shabnam huddles inside; she eventually opens the door when Stacey posts the clipping through the letterbox. Sharon informs a relieved Ben and Jay they’ve got the Arches back. At the prison, Sharon’s shocked to learn of Max’s visit to Phi; Phil’s furious Sharon didn’t tell him about losing the Arches and blames her. Sharon bridles but stays quiet and walks out. Returning home, Sharon fills in Ben and Jay, but assures Ben Phil doesn’t know he’s responsible for signing away the Arches. Ben’s grateful, although Jay thinks it’s unfair Sharon’s taking the blame. Sharon promises to sort things, but she’s clearly worried. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes